


Complazca al otro (indulge the other) TRADUCCIÓN

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Terminal Illnesses, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Historia traducida al español, yo solo la he traducido, el trabajo no me pertenece.Autora: Bittah_WizardUn monstruo vive debajo de la cama de Stiles. Hay otro en el armario.Toda la situación sería mucho más aterradora si no discutieran tanto.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Complazca al otro (indulge the other) TRADUCCIÓN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indulge the Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374761) by [Bittah_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard). 



> Muchas gracias a la autora (Bittah_Wizard) por darme el permiso de traducir su increíble historia.

Un monstruo vive debajo de la cama de Stiles.

Él sabe que está ahí. Lo ha visto.

Él le dice a su madre. Él le dice a su padre. No le creen. Dicen que todo está en su cabeza.

Le dicen que no se preocupe, que no hay nadie más en la casa. Su madre dice que todo, todo mejorará por la mañana, y su padre y su ceja escéptica le preguntan si no es demasiado mayor para creer en los monstruos.

Stiles podría haber estado de acuerdo con ellos, dado que tiene doce años y es plenamente consciente de que está en la etapa de su vida donde se supone que ya no debe tener miedo a la oscuridad, y mucho menos a cualquier duende imaginado que aceche en ella. 

Pero esa es la cosa.

Stiles no lo vio en la oscuridad.

No, Stiles lo ve a las 3 en punto en una soleada tarde de martes.

Es solo otro día aburrido. Acaba de regresar a casa de la escuela, corriendo escaleras arriba y saltando los escalones de dos en dos, su método favorito, a pesar de que su madre siempre le dice que no lo haga, en un apuro por volver a matar zombis virtuales.

Y luego lo ve, a través de la rendija de su puerta.

Dos enormes patas negras, ahumadas y etéreas, con punta de garras afiladas, que se extienden por debajo de su cama y golpean a una araña que pasa.

Esas patas aplastan a la araña, los dedos de los pies de la criatura se flexionan mientras arrastra lentamente su premio debajo de la cama.

Stiles finalmente parpadea (ojos secos y labios torcidos de horror) y luego las patas se han ido.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Así que sí.

Stiles está bastante malditamente seguro de que un monstruo vive bajo su cama.

________________________________________

Stiles ha dormido en el sofá durante las últimas cuatro noches.

No puede obligarse a volver a su habitación. Ha estado allanando la lavandería para pedir ropa y tomando prestado el libro de texto de Historia de Scott para la clase.

Sus padres han comenzado a darle miradas extrañas que ya no están divertidas o confundidas por su comportamiento, sino preocupadas.

Stiles sabe que no puede seguir así. No quiere que sus padres le den más de esas miradas aprensivas y definitivamente no quiere desarrollar algún tipo de artritis espinal a una edad tan joven, en serio, necesitan un sofá nuevo, así que es hora de abrocharse el cinturón.

Y por dinero, quiere decir tratar de ignorar la situación por completo.

Así que aquí está, en una noche oscura y terriblemente tormentosa, en qué cliché horrible se ha convertido su vida, parado fuera de su habitación. La puerta todavía está agrietada, así que las farolas fuera de su ventana proyectan un brillo verdoso en la habitación.

Stiles no puede apartar los ojos del espacio amenazador entre el suelo y su cama. Es algo a lo que nunca antes le había tenido miedo, pero ahora todo lo que puede pensar es si su cuerpo destrozado puede ser arrastrado a través de un espacio de casi trece centímetros.

Su apuesta es que sí, sí se puede.

Stiles no sabe cómo dejar de tener miedo, por lo que ni siquiera lo va a intentar.

Todo lo que sabe es que estaba perfectamente contento antes de verlo, antes de saberlo.

La ignorancia es felicidad, no hay duda al respecto, por lo que va a vivir y, con suerte, no morirá según ese estándar. Entonces toma sus manos temblorosas y se pone los auriculares. Los dedos temblorosos golpean su iPod, haciendo que la música suene más fuerte hasta que ya no puede escuchar la tormenta afuera.

Y luego abre más la puerta, enciende la luz y entra.

Camina tentativamente hacia el escritorio, deslizando su silla hacia atrás antes de dejarse caer. Stiles enciende su computadora portátil, tratando de hacer que la forma en que levanta los pies del suelo y los acurruque cerca de su cuerpo parezca natural.

Casual.

Como si no le tuviera miedo a un par de garras que tiraban de sus tobillos.

Es sumamente incómodo, pero Stiles lentamente respira y se pierder en el agujero negro que es Internet.

Pasan las horas y Stiles ya no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Decide jugar con su torpeza habitual abriéndose paso bruscamente hacia su cama y lanzándose al centro del colchón como una ballena saltando del océano. Stiles incluso deja escapar un fuerte suspiro, dejándole saber al monstruo que no, Stiles no teme tener sueño y está contento, oh, tan contento.

Todo es normal.

Nada que escuchar.

Definitivamente nada que ver.

Stiles se queda dormido agarrando su edredón sobre su cabeza y con sus auriculares aún sonando.

________________________________________

Esto continúa por meses.

Stiles ignora lo que sabe, lo que sabe en el fondo en el incómodo giro de sus entrañas, para ser verdad, utilizando un ciclo interminable de los mejores éxitos de ABBA y un juego interminable de "el piso es lava" para mantenerlo en marcha.

No es perfecto, pero al menos no ha respondido la pregunta de la brecha de los trece centímetros.  
(Todavía está bastante seguro de que la respuesta es sí).

________________________________________

Todo va bien, tan bien como puede estar con una criatura con garras debajo de la cama, cuando, por supuesto, las cosas empeoran.

Incluso con la burbuja de ignorancia cuidadosamente construida de Stiles, todavía vislumbra pelaje negro. Ve briznas de humo de tinta rizándose en el aire. Hay finos rasguños blancos que se acumulan en la madera dura alrededor de su cama.

Todas las cosas que probablemente no habría notado, o no habría pensado en nada. Pero lo hace. De todos modos, él está avanzando a través de eso. De hecho, se ha convertido en rutina.

Es decir, hasta que salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, solo para detectar el movimiento de una mano con garras.

Una mano con garras que está envuelta alrededor de la puerta casi cerrada de su armario.

No es peludo ni negro. Es bastante gris y con aspecto de piel. Pero, ¿las garras? Se ven tan afiladas como las que viven debajo de su cama.

Stiles no se mueve durante tres horas seguidas.

________________________________________

Así que sí.

Aparentemente, hay un monstruo debajo de su cama y un monstruo en su armario.

No uno, sino dos hombres del saco que acechan en su habitación.

Stiles no puede evitar preguntarse qué dice eso de él.

________________________________________

Incluso más extraño que agregar otro monstruo a la mezcla es que ahora es aún más fácil para Stiles ignorar lo que está sucediendo. Es como si la rutina que desarrolló para el primer monstruo fuera práctica y ahora es realmente bueno en eso. Él acaba de agregar que no abre su armario en la rutina, no es realmente una tarea, ya que nunca se ha esforzado mucho en colgar su ropa, tiene una silla en la esquina de su habitación y arroja sus camisas, muchas gracias.

Por eso no se siente más estresado por la nueva incorporación.

Aparte del crujido ocasional de la puerta que escucha a altas horas de la noche entre las canciones. O el golpeteo que a veces escucha antes de entrar en su habitación, el sonido sospechosamente similar a cuando Stiles tamborilea los dedos cuando está aburrido, excepto, ya sabes, sin las garras.

Entonces continúa así durante unos meses más. Stiles ha perfeccionado su método de ignorar la realidad y sus padres ya no le dan miradas extrañas.

El único inconveniente es, bueno, no tiene idea de qué hacer desde aquí. Todavía tiene cinco años más antes de que pueda siquiera considerar mudarse de la casa, e incluso entonces no hay garantía de que eso realmente resuelva nada.

Después de todo, Stiles está bastante seguro de que esos monstruos no siempre estuvieron allí.

Ellos simplemente... aparecieron. En su habitación. Y ahora todavía están allí.

Esperando.

¿Por qué? Stiles ni siquiera quiere saber.

(Eso es mentira, pero pensarlo hace que la piel de Stiles se enfríe).

No se han ido, y no han hecho nada a Stiles que él sepa, de todos modos… Joder. Así que todavía deben querer algo de él.

Entonces, ¿quién puede decir que esas bestias no solo lo seguirán cuando se vaya?

Stiles pasa el fin de semana en la casa de Scott cuando esa pregunta aparece por primera vez en su cabeza.

________________________________________

La peor parte de todo esto es que Stiles todavía tiene miedo. No se ha detenido. Claro, la gravedad se ha nivelado, pero él todavía lo siente.

Cada. Maldito. Día.

Stiles siempre ha tenido miedo de lo desconocido porque entiende que lo que no sabe lo lastimará.

Finalmente.

¿Cuál es el punto? El mes después de cumplir trece años, sus padres le dicen que su madre tiene cáncer.

________________________________________

Glioblastoma.

La primera vez que Stiles lo susurró en voz alta, casi esperaba que uno de los monstruos estornudara solo para darle una razón para decirlo nuevamente.

Hay un tumor maligno que se extiende por el cerebro de su madre y no hay nada que Stiles pueda hacer al respecto.

Una semana después de que le dicen a Stiles, está empacando una maleta para su madre mientras ella le sonríe suavemente sentada contra la cabecera.

—Todo va a estar bien, Mischief. —Promete mientras él dobla su suéter amarillo favorito.

Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Responde, fingiendo que los ojos de su madre no son vidriosos, que su sonrisa no tiembla.

Aparentemente, Stiles no es el único que quiere ignorar la realidad.

________________________________________

Stiles todavía usa su traje cuando rompe la puerta de su armario. Lo patea con sus brillantes zapatos negros.

Lanza todo su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que su padre finalmente entra corriendo en la habitación y lo envuelve en un abrazo de oso desde atrás.

Stiles se enfurece y grita, atrapado en el abrazo amoroso de su padre, hasta que ambos están sentados en el suelo, abrazados como si agarrarse lo suficientemente fuerte pudiera evitar que ambos se alejen.

Stiles observa los restos del armario por el rabillo de sus ojos borrosos, y en ese segundo momento de decidir ver y reconocer, se aturde al ver un conjunto sombrío de alas.

________________________________________

Durante la mayor parte del año posterior a la muerte de la madre de Stiles, oscila entre ataques de ira y dolor extremos a períodos de intensa necesidad de cuidar a su padre.

No permite que el Sheriff mire una dona durante seis meses, y Stiles definitivamente ha aprendido a planchar y pasar la aspiradora.

Todo es tan precario, la delgada línea en la que se balancea Stiles.

Pero por alguna razón, siempre se siente mejor cuando está en su habitación. Por supuesto, eso podría ser solo el miedo, pero Stiles no está tan seguro.

________________________________________

Es un par de meses después de que Stiles cumple catorce años cuando se despierta con el sonido de las voces. Levanta la mano para ajustar sus auriculares y luego se congela cuando se da cuenta de que se le han caído de la cabeza. Su corazón comienza a latir en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que las voces no son las notas chillonas de los hermanos Gibb.

—…qué aburrido te has vuelto en tu avanzada edad, Christopher, te juro...

—¡Como si fueras uno para hablar, perro! Estoy bastante sorprendido de que tu querida hermana todavía te tenga fuera coleccionando. ¿Es plata lo que veo en tu pelaje?

—No estoy seguro de quedarte mirándome fijamente te lleve a cualquier parte, no con esas arrugas que estás cosechando alrededor de tus ojos de pájaro.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Tú-

Y sigue así, en la oscuridad de la habitación de Stiles. Sus dedos todavía están curvados alrededor de sus auriculares, pero Stiles está demasiado curioso y confundido para volver con la música. Stiles lentamente abre los ojos y se asoma, su mano libre agarrando su manta cerca de su pecho.

Él ve sombras que se mueven en su pared y su piso, los movimientos rápidos y a tiempo con cada insulto arrojado.

Stiles cierra los ojos rápidamente, no queriendo ver nada más. Se recuesta sobre sus almohadas y envuelve su edredón con más fuerza, con la cabeza cautelosamente inclinada en dirección a los dos monstruos discutiendo.

Se duerme después de unas horas, todavía muy confundido.

________________________________________

Resulta que sus monstruos han estado hablando entre ellos todo el tiempo.

Bueno, él asume eso porque hablan todas las noches.

Y, bueno, "hablar" en el sentido de que se intercambian palabras.

En opinión de Stiles, es más una disputa que otra cosa.

Por lo general, es el que está debajo de la cama que lo inicia. Su voz, suave y con una nota de alegre malicia, pinchará al que está en el armario hasta que ambos se griten entre sí.

Stiles habría adivinado que estaban casados si tampoco fueran tan obvios sobre su odio mutuo.

________________________________________

Stiles hace una lista de todo lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora sobre sus monstruos:

1\. El que está debajo de la cama se llama Peter.

2\. El del armario se llama Christopher.

3\. Se odian a muerte, lo suficiente como para que Stiles esté muy preocupado de que algún día se despierte en un piso cubierto de ellos.

4\. Christopher llama mucho a Peter "perro".

5\. Basado en los insultos de Peter, Chris es una especie de criatura pájaro.

6\. A ambos les gusta mucho cuando Stiles vuelve a ver The Golden Girls.

7\. Solo hablan de noche.

8\. Stiles todavía puede ver destellos de ellos durante el día.

9\. Peter puede ser el verdadero demonio.

10\. Los monstruos en su habitación son unos imbéciles absolutos.

Stiles está muy orgulloso de su lista, conoce a su enemigo y esas cosas. Recopilar información sobre ellos ha aliviado su miedo y ansiedad en un grado insano.

Poco a poco ha estado experimentando cuánto tiempo puede pasar entre verlos y calcular exactamente cuándo comienzan a pelear todas las noches.

Hasta ahora ha ido bien, aunque parezca extraño, a pesar de que Stiles está seguro de que su cambio de comportamiento es estúpidamente obvio y sospechoso. Y, sin embargo, todavía no ha sentido ninguna garra en sus tobillos.

Y por primera vez, Stiles tiene que preguntarse si los monstruos que acechan en su habitación son tan espantosos.

________________________________________

17\. Peter ha estado comiendo sus calcetines.

18\. Cuando Peter gruñe, el marco de la cama se sacude.

19\. Chris no es un pájaro, no hay plumas confirmadas. 

________________________________________

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Stiles levanta la vista de su puré de patatas y le da a su padre una amplia sonrisa. —Sí. Solo estoy pensando en comenzar la escuela la próxima semana. Estoy nervioso, supongo.  
El sheriff asiente pensativo. —Recuerdo cómo es eso. La escuela secundaria tampoco era mi favorita, ¿sabes?

Stiles se anima un poco. —¿De verdad?

Su padre le da una sonrisa irónica y le lanza un guiño. —Si. Y cualquiera que te diga diferente te está mintiendo, ¿entiendes?

La sonrisa de Stiles se vuelve un poco más genuina. —Sí señor. Lo tengo.

________________________________________

38\. Digamos que son de diferentes "reinos", ¿dimensiones paralelas? ¿Extraterrestres?

39\. Christopher hace que el armario huela a asfalto mojado.

40\. Definitivamente se están comiendo sus emociones, maldita mierda.

41\. Ver # 40 - !!!!!!!

________________________________________

A medida que pasa el tiempo, Peter y Chris se vuelven mucho más... cómodos.

Tanto es así, que semanas después del segundo año de secundaria de Stiles, finalmente los ve bien.

Es la una de la mañana de un sábado, y Stiles está haciendo su rutina habitual de espiar el argumento de los monstruos y tratar de no reírse de los chistes oscuros de Peter.

Y luego observa, con los ojos muy abiertos, cómo una figura sombría se desliza por debajo de su cama. La criatura, plana y bidimensional, de repente levanta una pata de las tablas del piso. Stiles no puede mirar hacia otro lado, su atención embelesada en la humeante criatura negra que se arrastra a esta dimensión.

Un perro grande y negro, Peter, se sacude el pelo y estira las patas.

Stiles piensa que se acabó, pero luego traga secamente mientras observa a la criatura pararse sobre sus enormes patas traseras, el cuerpo retorciéndose y el humo negro condensándose mientras el pelaje retrocede y solo queda la silueta de un hombre.

Stiles aprieta los dientes para contener un grito cuando dos ojos rojos se abren en la oscuridad.

El contorno se mueve y Stiles puede escuchar pasos muy sólidos mientras el cuerpo de Peter se mueve entre las sombras.

Stiles oye un ligero golpeteo y luego la puerta del armario se abre lentamente y emerge otra forma grande.

Christopher es... bueno, para ser sincero, Chris es feo.

Hay alas y cuernos y lo que parece ser una piel muy dura y coriácea. Su rostro, incluso en la sombra, se ve ferozmente retorcido y demacrado. Y sus ojos brillan como los de Peter, solo que son un inquietante azul helado.

—¿Me has llamado? —Pregunta la voz ronca de Christopher.

—De hecho sí. —Ronronea Peter, su cuerpo más delgado descansando contra la pared al lado del armario. —Necesitamos hablar sobre el humano.

Oh mierda oh mierda oh mierda oh —

Esto nunca ha sucedido antes. Por extraño que parezca, realmente no discuten, bueno, de Stiles.

—Hm, ¿qué pasa con él?

—¿Cuál es tu juego final, Christopher?

Hay un cambio en el aire, y Stiles puede ver por debajo de sus pestañas que el cuerpo de Christopher se ha reformado al igual que el de Peter, hasta que solo queda la forma de un hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos de Peter brillan y su voz pierde toda la ligereza. —¿Harás lo que hace tu familia y lo secarás hasta que no quede nada más? ¿Seguirá siendo Stiles después de que te hayas ido?

Christopher retrocede. —No sé a qué te refieres. Tomo como lo haces, llenándome para vivir y nada más. —Esos ojos azules se dirigen hacia él y Stiles tiene que concentrarse en no retroceder. —No necesito tanto como tú, no con un mortal como él. No... no con Stiles.

—¿Me lo juras?

—¿De dónde viene esto, Peter? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupan por el bienestar de los humanos?

Hay un silencio tenso, y luego Peter deja escapar un largo suspiro. —No lo sé. Este ni siquiera es el periodo más largo que he estado alimentándome de un humano, y sin embargo me siento apegado. No quiero hacerle daño.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Dice Chris humildemente, pensativo.

Los faros de la calle entran por la ventana, dándole a Stiles su primera mirada real a los monstruos en su habitación.

—Es gracioso. —Continúa Peter, con voz aparentemente engañosa. —He viajado a este reino durante milenios, y nunca antes me había sentido tan curioso acerca de un mortal. Las imágenes en movimiento que ve, la música que escucha, la forma en que trabaja con los problemas de su padre. Todo es tan extrañamente relajante.

Christopher se queda callado cuando murmura: —Es lo mismo para mí.

—¿Realmente?

—Sí.

—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo.

—Sí, creo que sí.

________________________________________

213\. Christopher y Peter probablemente no me matarán después de todo.

214\. La familia de Christopher suena como probablemente si que lo harían.

215\. Chris y Peter son ... ¿guapos?

________________________________________

No pasa mucho tiempo después de ver finalmente a Peter y Christopher, bueno, las versiones humanas de Peter y Christopher, para que Stiles se despierte de un sueño húmedo sobre ellos.

Ya les dijo a su padre y a Scott que le gustan los chicos y las chicas, así que no es lo gay lo que lo asusta.

Y Christopher y Peter son objetivamente guapos, así que no es que parezcan demasiado viejos para él.

No, es más el hecho de que son criaturas interdimensionales de la noche que han estado al acecho en su habitación desde que tenía doce años.

Si.

Eso.

Stiles nunca había pensado realmente en las complejidades de su propia sexualidad, pero cuando se despierta, las caderas se contraen y se enfrían sobre su estómago por el sueño en el que Peter y Christopher se lo habían follado, bueno, y eso lo golpeó en la cabeza como una bolsa de ladrillos de mierda. Y le dijo que tal vez debería comenzar a pensar un poco más de cerca sobre lo que le resulta sexualmente atractivo.

Aparentemente, la respuesta son criaturas sexys interdimensionales de la noche que han estado al acecho en su habitación desde que tenía doce años.

Ah, y Lydia Martin. No puede olvidarla.

________________________________________

Stiles desarrolla enamoramientos bastante serios con sus monstruos en los próximos dos años.

Es absolutamente horrible.

Porque por un lado, calientes, fuertes, monstruos humanos.

Y por otro lado, monstruos que, de nuevo, definitivamente se comen sus emociones.

En otras palabras, todavía tiene miedo.

Acaba de llegar al punto en que decidió que es algo con lo que puede vivir mientras está en esta relación.

¿Y eso? Bueno, eso es jodidamente loco.

________________________________________

No ayuda nada a sus enamoramientos que Peter y Christopher hayan comenzado a mirarlo colectivamente mientras "duerme".

A veces, incluso se sientan en su cama.

Puede sentir el toque fantasma de sus manos bailar ligeramente sobre su rostro, su cuerpo. Es como si no supieran qué hacer con él, por lo que, como solía hacerlo, están experimentando.

Stiles no puede soportarlo más una noche, así que hace lo que cualquier estadounidense de sangre roja haría: se masturba.

Ahora, debería decirse que Stiles no se masturba.

Está bien, él no se masturba en su habitación. Lo hace en la ducha. Él siempre lo ha hecho en la ducha. Siempre tuvo miedo de que Peter o Chris lo arrastraran al infierno con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos.

Así que sacudió en la ducha.

Pero ahora no tiene miedo de eso. De hecho, la idea de Christopher o Peter tocándolo mientras se está acariciando lo hace aún más duro.

Entonces decide dar un pequeño espectáculo y aliviar un poco el estrés al mismo tiempo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, ver si a sus monstruos también les gusta.

Stiles finge despertarse, todo flexible y con sueño. Puede escuchar a Chris y Peter dejar de hablar, ambos se giran para mirarlo mientras se quita las mantas.

Desde debajo de sus pestañas, puede ver sus cabezas inclinadas curiosamente en su dirección. Solo puede imaginar lo extraño que es esto para ellos, dado que Stiles ha sido un tipo de durmiente tipo "burrito de mantas tensamente silencioso" durante los últimos seis años.

Balancea las caderas, se baja los pantalones del pijama y los bóxer hasta que está completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Stiles gime suavemente cuando el aire frío golpea su piel desnuda. Él escucha un gruñido en respuesta desde el pie de su cama.

Se pasa una mano por el pecho y baja por el estómago, sus largos dedos se envuelven lentamente alrededor de su polla. Stiles se da un buen apretón y luego lo alcanza. Stiles se acaricia una vez, desde la base hasta la punta, y luego retira la mano para lamer su pegajosa palma. Él agarra su longitud otra vez, trabajando su polla a un ritmo constante.

Frota un pulgar sobre su raja, untando la suave corriente de precum que se está escapando. Stiles trabaja en su polla, la mancha demasiado pegajosa para ser exactamente lo que quiere. Stiles gime profundamente en su pecho cuando sus golpes tienen un poco más de fricción, ya que comienza a sacudirse más rápido, más áspero.

Stiles planta un pie en la cama para apalancar mientras mueve las caderas hacia arriba en su puño, el sonido carnoso de sus bolas golpeando contra su palma casi pornográfico en la habitación de otra manera silenciosa.

Mirando de nuevo, Stiles ve a Chris y Peter apiñándose al pie de su cama. Ambos monstruos lo miran, ojos brillantes notablemente amplios y sin parpadear.

Cuando Stiles usa su mano libre para levantar su camisa y tirarse de sus pezones, escucha a Chris gruñir.

Cuando Stiles mueve esa mano hacia sus bolas y se da un apretón, oye que Peter comienza a jadear.

Sus monstruos lo observan desde las sombras con lo que Stiles solo puede describir cómo asombro desconcertado. Ambos demasiado alejados de cualquier interés en la humanidad para entender por qué se estaban volviendo tan apegados a un simple mortal.

Pero por la forma en que silban cuando Stiles pone ambas manos sobre su polla, y se acaricia desesperadamente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos ahora cerrados, diría que finalmente entienden lo que está sucediendo aquí.

¿Y eso? Bueno, eso hace que Stiles se apodere de sí mismo, la polla se retuerce como chorro tras chorro de semen que le cubre las manos y el vientre. Stiles jadea mientras trabaja a través de él, su orgasmo lo deja temblando y sus dedos de los pies doblados en las sábanas.

Se desploma sobre el colchón, las extremidades agradablemente convertidas en gelatina. Stiles rueda a su lado y toma un fajo de pañuelos de su mesita de noche, limpiando su desorden. Arrojándolo cerca de su bote de basura, Stiles se da vuelta y se retuerce satisfecho en su nido de almohadas.

Stiles no sabe lo que se dice entre sus dos monstruos después de eso.

Está demasiado ocupado durmiendo la mejor noche que ha tenido en los últimos seis años.

________________________________________

Es la última noche de dormir de Stiles en su habitación de la infancia cuando la conversación entre Christopher y Peter realmente cambia.

Stiles está acostado en su cama, con las manos colocadas casualmente detrás de la cabeza mientras observa la puesta de sol y, lo que es más importante, The Avengers.

Todas sus cosas están empacadas y en el camión de mudanzas en el camino de entrada. Su padre había llorado un poco sobre su hombro mientras cargaban el vehículo, y Stiles tardó en decirle que solo era un viaje de tres horas entre Beacon Hills y Standford cinco veces para que su padre dejara de sollozar.

Así que aquí está, viendo cómo los superhéroes explotan y salvan a Nueva York (en ese orden) cuando Christopher y Peter deciden romper las reglas que Stiles escribió cuidadosamente todos esos años atrás.

—Quiero ir con él.

Stiles lucha por no saltar mientras Peter se materializa en la esquina y Chris se desploma del armario.

—Lo sé. —Susurra Chris, mirando sus manos. —Pero sabes lo que sucede cuando conscientemente decidimos seguir a un mortal a otra vivienda.

—Sí. —Murmura Peter petulantemente. —Se preocupan.

Christopher asiente. —La intención importa, Peter, en ambos lados. Ya es sorprendente que podamos tomar gran parte de lo que emite naturalmente sin dañarlo. Si elegimos seguir, su energía responderá en especie y dará aún más. Demasiado. —Traga Chris, viéndose devastado por los pensamientos. —Se convertiría en una sombra de sí mismo, y tú lo sabes. —Chris pasa una mano grande por el borde de la puerta del armario. —Si se diera libremente, sería diferente. Pero nunca es con su especie.

—Todavía quiero ir. —Dice Peter suavemente.

—Como yo, como yo.

Stiles sonríe para sí mismo y cuenta hasta tres.

—Así que sois realmente serios acerca de querer ir con un pequeño mortal como yo, ¿eh?

En un extraño giro de los acontecimientos, son los monstruos de Stiles los que se congelan.

Dos pares de ojos se cierran sobre él, abiertos y sobresaltados.

Stiles se encuentra con ellos constantemente y golpea sus pestañas coquetamente. —El compromiso es una buena manera de llegar al corazón de un joven humano, por lo que lo estáis haciendo bastante bien. —Ladea la cabeza. —Especialmente si deseáis una invitación para venir a dar un paseo.

En un instante, Peter se arrastra a los pies de la cama de Stiles, con ojos incrédulos y una boca que se convierte en una sonrisa sensual cuando Stiles se encuentra con su mirada.

Peter se arrastra por la cama hasta que Stiles puede sentir el calor que irradia Peter. Él no aparta la mirada de esos malvados ojos rojos cuando Peter dice: —Puedes vernos.

No es una pregunta, solo una afirmación de hecho.

Las comisuras de los labios de Stiles se arquean. —Y escucharte. —Stiles se acerca y respira. —Y olerte. —Exhala. —Todavía estoy esperando la confirmación de dos monstruos sexys.

Las cejas de Peter suben por su frente, claramente desconcertado pero obviamente tan encantado por ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Stiles gira la cabeza y mira a Chris, que se agachó junto a la cama y se inclinó cerca de Stiles.

Stiles se ríe entre dientes. —El tiempo suficiente. —Se lame los labios. —¿Te gustaron los espectáculos que hice?

Chris mira la televisión, y Stiles se acerca y lo agarra suavemente por la barbilla.

Todos se sorprenden cuando Stiles hace contacto y puede volver la cabeza de Christopher hacia él. —No esos espectáculos, Chris.

Stiles mira a Peter por encima del hombro y le guiña un ojo. La sonrisa de Peter vacila por un segundo, como si no pudiera calcular lo que Stiles acaba de decir, y luego su mirada comienza a arder y su sonrisa se vuelve positivamente sucia. —Oh, cariño.

Stiles mira a Chris, que parece que está sufriendo un derrame cerebral. Señala que las pupilas ya grandes de Chris se dilatan aún más, el monstruo obviamente revive todas esas noches en las que Stiles se masturbaba y se follaba para su placer visual.

—Sí. —Dice Stiles inocentemente. —Esos espectáculos. —Libera la barbilla de Christopher y se recuesta contra la cabecera. —Como dije, el tiempo suficiente.

Stiles deja que su sonrisa se vuelva un poco más suave y se desliza hacia el centro de la cama. Él palmea cada espacio vacío a su lado y comienza a inspeccionarse las uñas. Él mira a sus dos monstruos, que están boquiabiertos ante su indiferencia.

Stiles reprime una risa y se encoge de hombros. —Chris, Peter, estoy seguro de que tenéis muchas preguntas, pero en este momento, estoy en medio de algo. —Señala la televisión. —Entonces, si no os importa...

Stiles les hace un gesto desagradable para que se sienten a su lado o se aparten, y luego les da a ambos su mejor sonrisa de mierda.

Peter se recupera de la conmoción primero. —Oh, pequeña mierda.

—En realidad. —Gruñe malvadamente. —Se pronuncia Stiles. Entiendo que el lenguaje humano debe ser difícil para ti, dado que eres un monstruo perro interdimensional, así que avísame cuando necesites un poco de ayuda. —La sonrisa de Stiles es tan dulce que es venenosa. —Eso también va para ti, hombre pájaro.

Hay un momento de completo silencio. Y luego Chris susurra: —Me voy a enamorar de ti.

Stiles levanta una ceja. —¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Y luego sus dos monstruos lo abordan en el colchón, las extremidades largas luchan contra él hasta que no sabe quién lo toca y dónde, y no le importa mucho mientras uno de ellos lo esté haciendo.

—Ahora es más como eso. —Stiles jadea cuando dos cuerpos pesados lo presionan contra la ropa de cama. —Mostradme lo que tenéis, enserio. Tengo tantas preguntas.


End file.
